


Beautiful Mistake

by GingerFerret



Series: 100 - 300 Words of Draco/Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Short One Shot, Slash, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerFerret/pseuds/GingerFerret
Summary: It was just a moment of weakness...





	Beautiful Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

It was just a moment of weakness. At least that was Draco's internal mantra, when he found himself with his hand down Potter's pants behind the greenhouses. Just a brief lapse in judgement. 

But oh, what a wonderful mistake it was. 

Potter panted hotly against his neck, back arched to meet Draco's stroking hand. A strong thigh was pressed firmly against Draco's groin, sending all kinds of pleasure surging through his blood. 

The puffs of hot breath against Draco's neck turned to even hotter kisses, as Potter licked his way to his mouth, tongue delving inside, making Draco shiver more with delight than he thought possible. 

_Oh. God._

Draco felt the pressure building between them, higher and higher - until it spilled over and sent tremors through both their bodies, ripping sounds from Draco's mouth that he would prefer to forget. Later. 

This moment, right here, with Potter still shaking in his arms, not yet able to carry his own weight, clinging desperately to Draco - this moment was perfection. 

Maybe it wasn't a mistake after all.


End file.
